


Mutual Rewards

by caprithebunny



Category: Demonheart - Fandom, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, module brash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Bright promises to reward Brash for wearing something besides his armor...





	Mutual Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> My first Demonheart fanfic!... And it's smut. I'm sure none of you are surprised.

Bright had somehow managed to convince Brash to wear more casual clothing than his usual hard-as-hell-to-peel-off mail armor to dinner in Bekka's Inn that night. It took half an hour of threatening him with having to sleep on the floor, convincing him _nothing would happen, relax your damned protective mode for once you shit_ , and a lot of promising that his effort in such a grievous endeavor would be rewarded... Any way he wanted. So, needless to say, he had finally put on a silky black shirt and pants... even though his sword was still strapped to his hip.

Dinner had went well... Mostly. Bright had spent most of the time gently teasing Brash's calf under the table with her foot; every now and then she'd felt his gaze burn into her hotly across the table. It had been hard to find his leg at first, as he was directly across from her instead of beside her (Arana had insisted they sit next to each other, and Sin had took the seat to her right before Brash dragged himself downstairs), but once she found him... Well, he's been quieter than usual most of the evening.

When it came time to go to their rooms for the night, she and Brash stayed behind. He had said he needed to speak with only her, and before they went back to their room. Once she had heard two doors close, Brash moved over to take Arana's seat. In one quick movement, he yanked her chair over to his side. A hot, calloused hand planted itself on her upper thigh under her blue dress, and his lips claimed hers in a hungry kiss. His other hand wound itself in the back of her hair as his hot, wet tongue impatiently asked for entrance. Bright's lips parted with a near silent whimper, and suddenly he was eagerly exploring her mouth.

Brash felt her hands cup his face gently, and all it did was add to the hardness in his pants. He pulled away from her, panting. He felt her warm, heavy breath against his neck as he leaned in close to growl in her ear, “I think I want my reward, kitten. I want your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock for that stunt you've been pulling all night.” He heard her breathing hitch as his fingers brushed her clothed sex, and pulled away. Her face was almost as red as her hair, and her soft pink lips were still parted as she breathed. Standing up, he pushed his chair in and offered her his hand. Bright's silky, cool hand ran across his palm as she held onto his hand to help herself up. After her chair was back into place, he started leading her upstairs, his pants becoming far too tight at the thoughts roaming his mind; all he knew is that he had to be gentle with her, as much as his body wanted to just fuck her until they both couldn't move. That'd be saved for another night.

Brash entered their room first, and when Bright stepped over the threshold, she quickly turned to lock it. As she turned back to him, she was pulled into his chest and her mouth assailed once more. She couldn't keep up with his fervent kisses, nor his burning hands that seemed to somehow be _everywhere_ on her body, but she didn't mind, in all honesty. His attentions were always heated and passionate, even in the gentle ones. Her hands coiled themselves in his fine, white-blonde hair, pulling a deep groan from him. She felt his erection through his pants, and in a move to tease him, ground her hip against him. A soft growl came from him as she continued, and had to try very hard to not grin into their kiss. He pulled away from her, his olive and black eyes burning her with his stare. Most nights like this, he'd press her up against a wall or lay her on her back, rubbing her clit and slit vigorously before fucking her till she wasn't sure she'd be walking the next morning. She could tell he was tempted to do that, to forgo his previous thoughts for rewarding so he could feel her right then and _now._

A mischievous grin spread onto Bright's lips as she began undoing her dress. It slid to the floor, revealing her perked, rounded breasts and beautifully pale skin. Brash felt his cock twitch, and his heart in his throat; it'd taken a while to get her to be so open with him and to the point she teased him, and it caused his entire chest to ache sometimes. He came towards her, eager to kiss and touch her body, but she pushed him back a bit. She instead started unbuckling his belt slowly, looking up at him under her eyelashes. “You should remove your shirt. Don't want to get any stains on it.” He felt his lips curl into a smirk, and did as she suggested. He heard her breathing change as his chest was uncovered. He still wasn't fully back to his old looks, but she always reacted as though she couldn't get enough of him... Her cool hands gently ghosted over him, drawing a hiss from him. His pants fell down his legs, and he kicked them away, belt buckle clanging over the floor. His eyes came back to Bright going as to bend down on her knees in front of him.

“No, Bright, no. Get up sweetie, you're not fucking hurting yourself on the floor. Go get on the bed.” She looked confused for a moment but came back up and did as he said. _Gods, she'll be the fucking death of me._ Her eyes glittered at him in the moonlight spilling through the curtain. She looked ethereal; some female like beast come to seduce him. Not that he'd complain; if she wanted to seduce him into bed, she was damn well free to.

Bright felt anxious butterflies rumble in her stomach as Brash followed her to the bed, his hard cock bouncing slightly with each movement. His face showed he was uncomfortable with moving, and she attributed it to the fact that normally, by this point, he was inside of her where it was hot and comfortable not out in the cool air. He towered over her as he climbed onto the bed, giving her a single sweet kiss. Then, he settled against the pillows, propped up on his elbow, watching her. Shyly, she crept over to him, her breasts' swaying catching his attention. As she settled by his hip on her hands and knees, one of his hands gently cupped her left breast, kneading it with his rough fingers. Her eyes looked to his face, and locked with his for a moment. His brows slightly furrowed. “Kitten, if you don't want to do this, you know I won't force you to.” She shook her head, the fingers of one hand tenderly wrapping around his shaft.

“I want to do this. I just... I'm not sure how.” His lips twitched in one of his sweeter smiles, and she felt her heart thud heavily in her chest.

“Just go with what comes to mind. I'll help if you get lost.” His free hand gently shifted her hair over her other shoulder, where he could see her better. Her eyes closed for a moment as he ran the back of his hand down the side of her face. Flickering back open, their glittering hues turned back to him. His legs shifted open more as she began stroking him with one hand while the other carefully caressed his thighs, his hips, and then his sack. “You can tighten your grip, kitten. You won't hurt me.”

Bright did as he said, still worried she'd somehow end up hurting him. When she had a firm grip, she continued her strokes, listening to his soft mumbles as she did. She peered at him for a moment, and saw his eyes where closed, one hand on his forehead whilst the other continued to gingerly play with her breasts. The ache in between her legs hadn't died down, but hopefully he'd help her with it after this. Looking back at his cock, she saw the veins protruding rather ominously and felt a flutter of concern that maybe something was wrong; though, Bright was sure Brash would have said something if she had hurt him. Her hand barely fit around him, and his length would have scared her before all of what happened happened, but she knew better. It _did_ take some doing to fit him inside of her, but once he was...

She shivered as the ache became more of a throb, and tried to focus on what she was doing. Out of curiosity, and from what she'd seen a few cultists do in the Church, Bright leaned in more and delicately kissed the head of his cock. She felt him tense, so she did too and pulled her lips away. “Fuck, kitten, don't. Keep going.” His voice was raspy and thick, and she saw his eyes were open again, though half lidded.

“I didn't hurt you?”

“No, but it will fucking hurt if you don't keep going.” A part of her suddenly wanted to deny him that pleasure, wanted to tease and listen to him groan and beg for his release... But she also knew that he was probably aching like she was, and honestly, she wanted to hear him beg in a different way.

Bright gently kissed his tip again, then slowly worked her way to his base. She felt his hand come back and pet her hair gently, and she became very aware that he was watching her. To tease him, she gently nibbled a path back up, feeling her undergarment becoming uncomfortably damp as she listened to the soft, rumbling growl coming from Brash. Gathering courage, she lightly flicked her tongue over the purplish tip. His fingers tangled into her hair, down to the scalp, but gently enough that it didn't hurt. “Take me into your mouth, fucking please.” There was a desperate edge to his voice, and finally, Bright wrapped her lips around the head and began to softly suckle him.

Brash grunted loudly as he felt her hot, wet mouth close over him. Her sucking was still gentle, but she was beginning to grow bolder. Those slender fingers of hers were beginning to massage both his shaft and his sack while her head began to move up and down, slowly taking more of him into her mouth, though much couldn't fit. “Yeah, there you go Bright. Fuck, that's good, you're such a good girl...” He saw her thighs clench together when he said that. He lazily ran a hand down her soft side, then in between her legs. She let out a soft whimper, and he had to clench his teeth to resist thrusting his hips. “Spread you legs.” Bright shuffled, opening her legs to his seeking hand. “Gods, you're so wet. Wait till I get a hold of you after this, you're gonna scream my name while I hold you down and play with your pussy.” She whined, pulling herself further to him so he could reach her better. It was taking most of his focus to _not_ move his hips, but as he began to play with her clit, they started moving of their own accord. One of her hands pushed them down, though as her mewling and gasping picked up, her hand grew less effective.

Bright started to grind herself against his hand as she tried to not get too much of him in her mouth at once. She knew he wouldn't last too much longer; he was starting to twitch and his grunting was turning into deep-chest groans. She could hear him muttering praises that were making her toes curl and sex pulse. “Gods, do you know what I'm gonna do to you when you're done? Hgnngh.” She felt him trying to keep his hips down but they just _wouldn't_ ; it was a near constant battle to not get choked on his cock. Though, only a few moments later, he yelled something loudly, and she felt him shudder. She tasted his cum in her mouth, and tried her best to swallow it. When he was finished, she heard the bed creak and his hands recede from her. He was laid back, one hand on his face and the other on his chest. Squirming, she sat up and slid her fingers down her body and to herself, now _needing_ to ease the ache inside of her. She had started to rub her clit with two of her fingers, the liquid that had dripped down her slit when Brash had been touching her easily lubricating her movements, when his voice lowly, and dominantly, rolled over her, causing her to immediately stop. “Get your damned hands away from there, kitten. That's _my other reward_.” Bright swallowed loudly and moved her hand away as he sat up fully, his lips parted as he still tried to catch his breath. He threw his legs over the bed and stood, stretching with a loud groan. Then, turning back to her, he pointed to the edge of the bed. “C'mere.”

Brash had to hold in a grin as Bright slid to where he pointed. He felt a stomach churning nervousness but tried to ignore it as he got on his knees in front of her. He looked up at her, and felt burned by the heat in her eyes and the _adoration_ . _Now to not make a damned fool of himself._ He used his hand to gently but firmly push on her stomach so she'd lean back, then slid her legs over his broad shoulders. He looked back to her, saw her on her elbows, watching him while she gently nibbled her lip. “I love how different we are. Your skin stands out so much from mine, Brash. It's... pretty... sexy.” He saw a new flush of red come into her face, and he couldn't help but grin and try to smother a chuckle into her knee. Though, she _was_ right. Her skin stood out from his, something like comparing a seashell to dark sand. The sense of nervousness came back to him, and he had to look away from her eyes and down to her sex as he carefully opened her nether lips. Her legs shifted to give him better mobility as he looked at her. The skin here was a darker pink, and glistened in the moonlight that spilled over his head and shoulders. He slowly licked from her opening up to her clit, then back down, and repeated this a few times. He could taste and smell her, musky and something else that he couldn't put a word to. Much to his disagreement, her hips had started to try to press closer to his face, half suffocating him by the time he grunted in protest. “I'm sorry! It just... Here, stop for a second.” He pulled his tongue back as she sat up a bit more. Her fingers gently stroked his face, then replaced his hand holding her open to him. “Use this hand to hold my hips. Try... to work your tongue around my... Um... C-Clit.” He looked up at her, to see if she was trying to mock him or something, but she just looked embarrassed and aroused. She seemed to be trying to not smile. “I-I'm not trying to say you're bad at this o-or anything like that, just, um... Try that instead.” she laid back down, holding herself open to him. Slightly annoyed that she corrected him, but also silently glad she did, he focused more around the hard little nub while bringing a finger on his other hand to play with her opening. Her hips started to rock more, and when he looked up he saw she was playing with her breast, soft noises beginning to come from her again. He felt his cock twitch, and with a grunt, started trying to suckle and lap at her. He crooked his finger inside of her, as her mewls and moans for him became breathless and her hips tried their damnedest to press against his face. Bringing a second finger in, he felt her legs beginning to tremble, and sweat was starting to glisten on her skin everywhere. He murmured against her, hoping it felt good, trying different things with his tongue now to see what made her louder.

Bright felt like she was on fire. Her entire body was hot, but not as hot as her sex. She tried to clench around his fingers, tried to beg him to _just keep them in there, Brash, please_ , and desperately moved against him to no avail. He kept her trapped, his willing victim, as he caused a heated coil inside of her that made her legs unusable, and her body to try to curl in on itself. Her pleas began to change, telling Brash of how _she couldn't handle it, he was killing her, it's all too much_ but he didn't stop. It wasn't very long until she was crying out loudly, breathless and shuddering all over, her toes curling painfully as the pent-up heat shattered inside of her. Brash kept working her through it, telling her how she was such a fucking good girl, she deserved this, _to come for him_. When her breath had started to come easier, she gently pushed him away, the sensation far too much now. He stood up, then gently and sweetly scooped her up and placed her back on the pillows, knowing she wouldn't be moving for a few minutes. He kissed her forehead as she started to laugh airily, pulling him towards her. She pursed her lips in an effort to hide a smile but failed as he laid down on his side next to her. One of his large hands settled on her stomach, his thumb gently rubbing her skin. Bright placed both hands over his and looked into his eyes, fully grinning as she saw the brow over his olive eye cock up. “That was... amazing, haha. We should do nights like this more often.” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but kissed her nose tip sweetly.

“Yeah. It wasn't so bad; til you tried to smother me in your damned cunt.”

“Hey! You were the one trying to choke me!” The two laid by one another, playfully teasing one another, for another good hour before Arana finally threatened to cast them both out of the window if they didn't _shut the hell up and let her sleep.  
_

 


End file.
